With the development of society and the advancement of scientific technology, those widely applied electrical appliances, such as refrigerators, have been improved many times, and for refrigerators and the like, there have been a growing number of requirements from users. For example, refrigerators need to be enhanced in their refrigeration effect and become more environmental-friendly, more power-saving and less noisy.
At present, transparent materials like tempered glass and display screen technologies are being developed at high speed, as users make new demands on refrigerators: articles refrigerated or preserved inside become visible through a refrigerator door, and apart from that, an additional display device needs to be mounted for information playback.
As for the display screen therein, the surface of an ordinary screen will be coated with a film coating to improve light transmittance, protect the screen thereof or achieve other purposes. But sometimes, due to presence of this film coating, some performances of the film-coated screen fail to meet the operating or quality requirements. In this case, the film coating needs to be removed from the screen. Nonetheless, no effective method has been found yet to achieve this purpose.
Considering the defects or problems mentioned herein above, the inventor has finally achieved the present invention after a long term of study and practice.